1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging of generally bar-shaped objects, cigarettes for example, and particularly to the temporary storage of such objects as may be required during a packaging procedure. More specifically, this invention is directed to an accumulator for bar-shaped objects which provides for temporary storage thereof while insuring gentle treatment of the objects. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention has been found to be particularly well-suited for use in connection with the formation and subsequent packaging of cigarettes. The cigarette industry has found it desirable to provide for the temporary storage of cigarettes intermediate the manufacturing apparatus and the packaging apparatus. Such storage is useful, for example, to temporarily accumulate cigarettes should a fault occur in the packaging process, such accumulation allowing the manufacturing apparatus to continue to operate while the fault is located and rectified. One known accumulator for use in the cigarette industry has a plurality of horizontally oriented and vertically spaced channels defining a generally zig-zag shaped receiving area. Conveying belts at the bottom of the channels transport the cigarettes to the ends of the channels where the cigarettes move downwardly under the influence of gravity to the next lower channel.
Present accumulators operate satisfactorily if the supply of cigarettes from the manufacturing apparatus is constant. However, if there is a gap in the supply, that gap will move through the accumulator. When the gap reaches the end of a channel, the cigarettes following the gap will drop into the next lower channel. During the free fall from one channel to the next channel, the cigarettes may assume slanted positions and such slanted cigarettes will be likely to cause jams and constipations.